Holding Out For A Hero
by Quietjay21
Summary: Underland has fallen to the Shadow King and his army of Shadows. A new champion is needed to restore Underland to its former beauty. So Elisa Carrow stands up to the plate, it is in her blood after all. With a few twists and turns I hope this suits your fancy.


I couldn't help myself to writing a fanfic about Alice in Wonderland. The movies and the books are my drug. My mom even banned me from watching the new movie because I watch it too much. She obviously doesn't understand my needs. So without further adeiu I give you my brain child.

P.S. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Elisa Carrow needed to get away from the people surrounding her. Sure the gardens on the Ascot property were beautiful but all of the old money people were driving her sane. And yes, she was going sane and not mad. Going mad seemed like a much better feeling than going sane. At least, that is what her mother always told her before she passed.

Her mother had been Alice Kingsleigh, who while traveling and expanding her father's business fell in love with a new business partner, Michael Carrow. Combining their businesses together made them the two most successful traders in the world and eventually they got married then had Elisa. After having Elisa, they only had one more child, Ethan, before Alice fell ill.

Throughout her childhood to the day of her mother's death, Elisa was told everything about the wonders of her mother's Wonderland. Stories from the first time she went as a child and then more tales about when she went as a young woman. Elisa was fascinated by the tales and even had her two favorite characters. The Mad Hatter and The Cheshire Cat. The young girl admired the two with everything she had and although she wouldn't admit it, her mother knew that her daughter formed crushes for her two idols.

However, after Alice's passing the stories became nothing but stories to Elisa and her father started bringing her to his business ventures along with her younger brother Ethan. So that is where she was now, at one of her father's business parties. People who attended them expected too much from her. So she had to be somebody she wasn't everyday of her life for her father. Though she did not know why, considering the fact that he never really cared for her like he did her mother or her brother.

As Elisa stood near the hedges trying to avoid the people at the party she noticed something white in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a white rabbit sitting near the hedges looking in her direction. It was an odd sight to see because these have never been any rabbits in the Ascot gardens before. As she made her way over to it, it turned and went through a nice sized hole in the hedge. Another thing that has never been there before. Looking back at the party to see if anybody was watching she followed the rabbit through the hedge. When she reached the other side of the hedge was a forest and there waiting for her was the white rabbit.

As she stepped out of the hedge the rabbit took off again, this time going deeper into the woods and Elisa followed it being the curious person she was. As she ran after the rabbit she looked behind her to see that the Ascot Estate was a very far distance away. However, when she turned her attention back to the rabbit she had been following, it was no longer there. With a frown the young woman went to the large stump to see if the rabbit was hiding behind it. What she didn't notice though, was that there was a rather large rabbit hole at the basin of the tree so she stepped right into it.

Elisa let out a scream as she fell down the rabbit hole and the world above her slowly grew distant. The fall was not dark like one would think due to the many lights on the walls. What was even more peculiar was that as she fell there were more things than just her falling in the hole. They were falling at a much slower pace than her and she sped past a wide array of things. Things like bookcases and even a piano. The next thing she knew she hit a bed that bounced her out and sent her plummeting into a hole in the ground.

She landed hard on a flat surface and when she lifted her head she noticed that there was a light hanging in mid-air. Or at least that is what she thought before she fell to the hard ground below her. Elisa stood up from the white and black tiled ground to see doors of all kinds lining the walls and in the middle of the room is a round café bistro kind of table with a key on top of the glass surface. She picked it up gently before moving to one of the doors to unlock it but much to her displeasure it was not the right door for the key.

Elisa tried one door after another until there were no more doors left and none of them were unlocked by the key she held in her hand. Circling around the room she noticed a curtain that she hadn't seen before and pulled it back to reveal a small door that looked like it belonged to a doll house.

"Well, there's no harm in trying." She said in her delicate and soft voice as she inserted the key into the lock and turned it until she heard a click before the door opened. It was a bittersweet feeling because although she was ecstatic that she finally opened a door, she was too big to go through it. She turned back to the table to see a bottle with a tag that said 'drink me'. As she looked at the bottle something clicked in her head that this is just like what her mother went through in her stories.

Elisa gingerly picked up the bottle and brought it to her lips, drinking it. After placing the bottle back on the table she started shrinking, or maybe the room she was in started to grow. Unfortunately, her dress didn't shrink with her so she was naked under her dress. She did have a doll dress on her, albeit it is a wedding dress that she made for one of her little cousin's dolls. It was a pure, lacy white that was poofy and had off the shoulder straps. It was better than nothing, however, so she slipped it on before making her way toward the door that she could now fit through.

What she saw on the other side of the door was not her mother's wonderland. No, this was just a dead and barren land that could no longer support the life it once used to. Elisa felt a tear trail down her face at the horror before her, it was depressing and made her ill. If her mother could see this place now, she would probably cry as well. That gave Elisa a whole new vigor for she had to restore this place in her mother's honor.

She set off in hopes of finding somebody who could shed some light into what happened to her mother's Wonderland. As she continued to wander she was brought into a dark forest that was just as dead as everything else she saw but this forest seemed dangerous. Like there was something deadly lurking with in its depths. It did not faze the young woman however, because she felt that there had to be somebody inside of the forest who could help her.

"What are you doing here!" a voice hissed at the girl who whipped her head around trying to find the source of the voice.

"I fell down the rabbit hole. Please, show yourself." Elisa begged as she continued to try to find where the voice was coming from. That is, until he appeared before her out of thin air.

"Alice?" the cat asked in confusion as it floated over to her but stopped when she shook her head. Elisa could see where he would make that mistake considering she was the spitting image of her mother. Long blonde hair, lovely blue eyes, and pale skin. The only difference between her mother and her was that Elisa was shorter and more petite than her mother.

"No. I am her daughter, Elisa." The blonde haired girl introduced to the cat who grinned at her explanation.

"I am Chessur, the Cheshire Cat." He purred in the young woman's ear causing her to let out a small squeak, a light blush forming on her face. One of her favorite characters from her mother's stories was right in front of her in flesh and blood. Never in a million years did she believe that this would ever happen.

"Chess? What happened?" Elisa asked sadly as she remembered all of the dead and barren land that was supposed to be full of life like her mother's stories for told.

"The Shadows took over Underland three years after Alice left. They captured everyone else and took them to the Shadow King's castle." He said with a frown on his face as he lead Elisa out of the forest to a cliff at the forest's edge that overlooked Underland. She followed his eyes to see a black castle beyond the horizon. Taking a deep breath she got down on her knees and started to climb down the side of the cliff, much to the surprise of Chessur.

"Miss Elisa! Where are you going?" he asked concern laced in his voice as he floated next to her as she climbed down.

"I'm going to save them Chess, then I am going to restore Underland to its former glory." Her delicate voice rang with determination that took the mischievous feline by surprise. He was about to reply when Elisa's foot slipped off the cliff and she started falling ten feet to the ground below. Chessur had disappeared from her side and she saw her life flash before her eyes. However, after closing her eyes to brace herself for the impact, she felt herself fall into something a lot softer than the ground that she should have fallen on.

Elisa opened her eyes to see that a man had caught her, a very handsome and unknown man. His hair was a gray-silver color but he seemed as young as her. Maybe only a few years older. His eyes, however, are what caught her interest. They were a beautiful teal color. The exact same shade as-

"Chess!" the small blonde exclaimed as she looked at the man who had caught her, saving her from being injured. He smiled as he set her down on her feet and bowed to her. Like a gentleman.

"At your service Miss Elisa." He purred as he looked up at her in his bow causing her to blush again. It was one thing when he was a cat but now looking like a human, it was just too much for her. However, there was something about this that was bugging her.

"Chess, what exactly are you?" she asked curious as to how he was able to change his form like he did now and also in her mother's stories. She didn't understand if it was an illusion or something else entirely. Her mother never questioned it because she never found it as something that needed to be questioned. For Elisa, it was something that she questioned from the beginning but her mother didn't have any answers for her. But now she would hopefully finally get the answers she desired.

"Clever girl. Nobody from Otherworld has ever questioned me before about what I truly am. I am a shapeshifter. This is my true form though I usually spend my time as a cat since it is much more relaxing." He said smiling his famous Cheshire cat smile as he stepped closer to her, taking her chin into his fingers. "Now perhaps I should reward such a smart girl." He purred as he brought his lips ghostly close to hers causing the blonde to hold her breath in suspense. She didn't know what to do with herself because her shock had immobilized her. He smirked as he watched her reaction to what he was doing before he placed a blue rose in her hair and pulled away from the young woman he had been holding.

Chessur had found it on one of the rose bushes Elisa had touched when they were walking through the forest. She was the one who was going to bring Underland back to life. The one who was going to bring an end to the Shadows. Elisa was following in her mother's footsteps to become the next champion. And he will make sure that she stays safe so she can do just that.


End file.
